


Abomination

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has that nightmare again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

He had the nightmare again. The same one he always has.

He was sat upon the black throne; it was made of thorns, precious metals, and bones. When he shifted, which he did often, to overlook the torture of the souls, it wouldn’t creak, but let out a blood curdling scream. It was his favorite. It was the one a woman made once, begging for mercy, as he pulled out her entrails with deft movements, to keep her alive to feel the pain he was putting her in.

He looked into his own mind, and saw himself, frail, beaten, and bloodied. He was in a cage, his hands and feet tied, like a steer.

He heard his own voice speak back to him, “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. What did we say about fighting back? It’s not a good idea.” Lucifer, in his body, walked into the cage, and kicked him in the gut. “You.” Kick, “Do.” Kick, “Not.” Kick, “Fight.” Kick, “Back!” 

Sam groaned, he opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a cry of pain.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re worthless. Nothing. Remember when I said I wouldn’t lie to you? I’m not. I’m telling you everything about yourself. You’re wrong. You have demon blood coursing through your veins, Sammy boy. You are below everything. You are, to put it in the best way, an _abomination_.” Lucifer laughed, “And the best part is, Sam, is that you know this already.”

Lucifer squatted down, and put his face in front of Sam’s, “You’re nothing, Sam. And you know it. Your father was right when he told you that, and so am I. Goodnight, Sam, try not to die, it’s annoying when I have to bring you back to life.”

Lucifer walked back and sat on his throne, and Sam curled into himself, the last thing he saw before he woke up, was him coughing up blood.


End file.
